


Great Minds Think Alike

by GenFourie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenFourie/pseuds/GenFourie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Cas are trying to stop the apocalypse. After Cas returns from taking off on his own, Dean is furious. Cas can't understand why, so he does something to figure out exactly what is on Dean's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Cas to my Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Cas+to+my+Dean), [my partner in crime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+partner+in+crime), [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa/gifts).



"It was a Monday, a day like any other day..." The music was loud, coming from the radio in the corner of the makeshift garage. It was a warm, humid afternoon in the sticks of South Dakota and Castiel was standing in his trench coat glaring at the radio. Everything seemed to annoy him lately. He was frustrated with continuously coming up empty in his search for God; frustrated that he had to sink low enough to trap Raphael, the angel who killed him, to gain any information on God's whereabouts. Dean was helping him though. Dean always helped him. No questions asked, no complaining. Even when Raphael had threatened to kill him, he helped Cas and did it with a smile on his face. For now, Castiel tried to be content with leaning against one of the metal slabs that held up the dilapidated garage as he watched Dean work. After a moment, Castiel uncrossed his arms and moved away from the radio, slowly making his way towards Dean.

After their menacing meeting with Raphael in the abandoned house, both Dean and Castiel were trying to avoid him, fly under the angel radar, so to speak. Castiel couldn't really return to heaven and the search for God was going nowhere fast. So he is here, with Dean, helping fix up the Impala. He finds his time with Dean to be comforting. Giving him something he didn’t know he wanted or needed.

“Hand me that wrench, will you?” Dean asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. Castiel picked up the tool without a word and turned to Dean, silently pondering how menial and trite he found the task of fixing an automobile. He didn't mention it to Dean, though, knowing he would only get a snarky comment in return.

Dean reached for the wrench without looking up and ended up wrapping his fingers around Castiel's hand. The accidental touch sent a zing straight up Castiel's hand, warming his body. He had absolutely no idea what the sensation meant, but he sort of liked it. He almost asked Dean what the feeling was, but couldn't think of a way to broach the subject.

********

Dean's gaze shot up to Castiel's when he realized he was still grasping the angel's hand. "Sorry, man", he said shakily as he took the wrench and dipped back under the hood of his baby. Lying under the car, it was easier to hide while he tried to shake off the weird feeling in his stomach he got from touching Cas. These odd feelings had been coming more and more lately. He didn't know if it was loyalty or something else that made his feelings so strong, but he noticed a difference in himself when Cas was around. He didn't really want to think about it, so he pushed the feelings down, hoping to never examine them too closely.

“So, Cas, how long are you going to be hanging around?" he asked nonchalantly, trying not to let it show how much he liked the thought of Cas hanging around. Cas had been with Sam and him for five days in a row, hardly ever leaving Dean's side and never leaving Bobby's house at all. Dean had been thoroughly enjoying the angel's company lately. With all the shit they've been through, having Cas around had been almost refreshing. Not only could he talk to Cas about his strange life, he could also joke and laugh with him too. Well, he was usually laughing at Cas, not with him. But whatever, he definitely needed more laughter in his life.

"As long as it takes us to find and stop Raphael," he answered in a deep voice, "Why? Do you wish for me to leave?"

"No, no," Dean replied a little too quickly, "Just trying to figure out the plan." Dean certainly didn't want Cas to go. Cas was...comforting. He was always there when Dean needed him. Now, he was there when Dean wanted him.

"What plan," Castiel inquired, tilting his head.

Dean rolled out from under the Impala and stood up. Wiping his hands on his already dirty jeans, he faced the angel with a cheeky smile. "Might be good to have one, huh?"

********

A few hours later, they began their nightly ritual of dinner and research with Sam. They ate while reading up on ways to stop the apocalypse. It was a routine they fell into easily over the last week. Dean hated research. He needed to move, to fight, to burn off the energy and guilt that was bottled up inside. But in order to go hunt any son-of-a-bitch down, they needed intel. So far, they've come up with diddly-squat, but they kept at it anyway. It is too important not to.

Dean threw a book across the room with an aggravated toss, "There is nothing in these damn books. What are we even doing? We should be out ganking bitches until we find what we need." He paced a few steps, "Why do we never have pie for this? I should be rewarded for all this hard work."

Sam rolled his eyes, while Cas reasoned, "We have found nothing yet. Shouldn't we wait until we succeed before receiving any reward?"

Sam took one look at Dean's glare and lost it. "I'll go on a pie run", he declared as he tried to stifle his giggles. "We are almost out of beer anyway."

Dean smiled at his brother, "You know, you’ll make a lovely housewife one day!"

Sam flipped him off before standing on his long legs and heading to the kitchen, "Just for that, you aren't getting any pie."

"Aww come on Sammy, don't be like that."

Sam pointed at him from across the room. "No pie for you!"

By that point, Sam and Dean were laughing their asses off while Cas just looked at them in confusion. Dean waved him off when Cas looked at them questioningly. He obviously hadn't been on earth long enough to understand how joking worked. Weeks ago, that would have annoyed Dean, but now he found it endearing. As Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala and headed out the door, Dean sat there drinking his beer and thinking. He noticed then that he had something good here. A life worth living. A good life with Bobby, his surrogate father, Sam, his brother, and now Castiel, his, well, his best friend. The thought gave him an unnerving feeling. He knew that when he finally found something good, the universe did everything in its power to rip it away from him.

*********

About three hours after the boys headed to bed, Castiel stumbled on some information in the archaic book Dean had thrown earlier. Even if Dean had read through it, he wouldn't have known the significance of it. God's Guard. This book had a lot of information they already knew, but Castiel froze when the book mentioned specific names of God's Guard; the four angels who specialized in protecting God and his favorite things. He paged through the book again, hoping to glean more details from it. God's Guard was like the secret service of heaven. If he could find them, he could find God, he knew it. Castiel looked over the information one more time before flying off.

*********  
  
Every morning for the last few days, Dean would wake up and head directly to the library. Cas would hand him a cup of hot coffee and they would strategize ways to stop, and hopefully, kill Raphael. But, this morning there was no hot coffee. No angel. Dean did a quick sweep of the house, unable to find Cas anywhere. He called out to Cas in a loud whisper, not wanting to wake his brother. Nothing. _Where the hell did my angel go?_ Dean stopped dead in his tracks. Woah, my angel? That was random. He shook off the thought as he headed to the laptop. He didn't know what else to do to find him. Castiel was known for disappearing all the time. He figured now was a good time to do some good old fashioned internet research. He figured Cas would show up when he wanted to.

*********

It’s never easy anymore, Dean thought as he was slammed into a wall. Bobby sent them here, to this huge, gray warehouse in an industrial area, to stop some demons that have been leaving a trail of bodies in their wake. There were only two demons, but the body count was rising quickly. One was a tall, skinny white guy with a razor shaved head. He looked like he could have been a member of the Ku Klux Klan. The other demon had jumped into a young, muscular Latino guy with ears that stuck out. Baldy and Dumbo. These were just a couple of low-level demon freaks who liked to cause trouble. That didn't make the toss across the room any less painful, though. Dean grunted as his head hit the plaster and he fell to the cold cement floor. Cas, a little help here? Now would be a good time for a little angelic assistance. Where the hell is he? He hadn't left Dean's side in almost two weeks, and now when Dean really needed him, he was nowhere to be seen. Dean prayed to Cas one last time before taking matters into his own hands.

He glanced up and saw both demons boxing Sam into a corner. Sam started reciting the Latin exorcism like a pro and the demons rushed him. Dean was on his feet in an instant, running towards the demons attacking his brother. Dumbo grabbed Sam’s huge arm and punched him in the gut, causing Sam to grunt and fall on the floor. He was gasping for breath when Baldy leapt towards him with the intent to kill. He never made it. As soon as the demon turned on his brother, Dean was on him, shoving his knife into his back as deep as it would go and twisting it for good measure. The demon's life flickered before disappearing completely and the host body dropped to the floor.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he was knocked to the ground again. Once Sam was on the ground, he spun quickly, kicking at the demon's legs as he started the exorcism over. Dumbo fell to the ground with a curse. Sam got in two jabs before getting knocked down a third time with Dumbo pounding him nonstop in the stomach.

Dean could handle a lot. Pain, torture, failure, you name it. But he could not handle seeing his younger brother being repeatedly knocked around. That just made his rage stronger. Dean charged the demon hurting his brother and got an uppercut for his troubles. He flew to the ground, the knife slipped out of his hand and slid across the floor. Dumbo grabbed him by his throat and tightened his grip as he lifted Dean off the ground.

"This is it? This is all the angels could muster up for the almighty vessel?” The demon's voice was dripping with disdain.

Dean struggled for breath, reaching out for anything he could use to smash this stupid demon's face in. He was still searching when he got distracted by his vision slowly fading to black. He swung his arms forward, hoping to hit the demon hard enough to loosen his grip. He couldn’t see Sam, didn’t know where he was or if he was even alive. He tried to yell out but the hand around his throat just squeezed harder.

He started to think this pissant little demon was actually going to succeed in killing him and that just pissed him off more. He couldn't die right now. He needed to find Cas. Needed to protect his brother. Needed to stop the apocalypse. There was no way Dean was going to let Lucifer use his baby brother as a meat puppet to destroy the world. Desperately, he prayed to Castiel again, practically begging for him to come and save the day.

Dumbo gave Dean a hard shake, "Well, it ain't much, but let's make sure this vessel is no longer...serviceable, shall we?"

Dean was losing consciousness, his mind was on Cas. He truly missed him and wanted him there. _On second thought, I guess it’s a good thing he's not here to see this._

Without warning, the demon’s grasp disappeared and Dean fell to the floor. He coughed uncontrollably, trying to get some air back into his lungs.

"You talk too much," Sam quipped, pulling the knife out of Dumbo's limp body.

"Thanks," Dean croaked as he rubbed his neck. He could feel the bruises already forming.

"Don't mention it." Sam yanked Dean off the floor, making sure he was steady before letting him go. He pocketed the knife and headed for the door.

"Fuckin' demons", Dean spat as he followed his brother to the car.

*********

Back at Bobby’s, Dean walked into the kitchen to grab the whiskey. He upended the bottle, taking a long pull. _That feels better._ It's not like Cas to just disappear without warning. Okay, it was, but not lately. Lately, Cas had been a permanent fixture at Bobby's. Spending time with Dean and growing comfortable around him. Dean just knew that Cas would have told him if he was going to be gone for a while. He shook his head. He should be thinking about that fight back at the warehouse, but his mind was, once again, on Castiel. Dean walked back to the library to see Sam staring at him with a concerned look.

“You got a problem?” Dean asked in an annoyed voice, already knowing what Sam was going to say.

“Slow down there, champ.”

Dean defiantly took another long gulp of the whiskey. Sam just rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Why was Sam giving him that look? He got choked out by a goddamn demon today. And he hadn't heard from Cas in three days. _But who’s counting._ He didn't know why his thoughts always went back to Castiel. He was allowed to worry about him, right? Friends are allowed to be worried about each other.

But Dean’s feelings go deeper. Way deeper. Realization slammed into him like a speeding truck into a wall. These feelings were more than friendship, they exceeded camaraderie. He tried to ignore them, pretend they didn't exist, but now there they are, at the front of his mind, demanding to be acknowledged. He was falling for Cas. _Crap._ He felt lightheaded. He sat down at the table and chugged more whiskey, trying to dispel all the too intense feelings. He leaned forward with his head in his heads. _This cannot be happening._

“Dean? What’s wrong? You look kind of sick.”

“Nothing.” _I just realized I have the hots for an angel, no big._ Dean rolled his eyes. “Let’s get back to the research, huh?” Maybe a few hours focusing on boring thousand year old text would get his mind off of _Castiel, Angel of the fucking Lord._

********

Dean was a couple of hours into his research when he heard the telltale sign of rustled feathers behind him. His smile appeared automatically, before he remembered he was pissed at the angel. As he turned around to meet the angel’s gaze, he practically yelled, “Where the hell have y…”. He stopped mid-sentence as he took in Castiel’s bruised face and bloody hands.  
“Cas, you okay? What happened?” Dean's anger dissipated immediately when he caught sight of the angel's face. He looked Cas up and down. His body looked okay. _Better than okay._ He had strong legs and muscled arms. His view traveled up and his stomach turned as he took in Castiel's face. What stood out the most was the small purple bruise on his right cheek. The angel had obviously been in a fight.

“I’m fine,” Castiel sighed.

"What happened?" Dean asked again.

“Nothing I couldn't handle.”

Dean grew angry at the comment. “Nothing you can’t handle?” Dean shouted as he slammed his fist down on the table angrily. “You have a bruise on your face. You are a fucking angel with a bruise on your face.” For some reason, the fact that Cas was trying to play this off as ‘no big deal’ bugged Dean to his core.

"Dean..."

"No," Dean started ranting, "You disappear without a word, come back bruised and bloody and you say you’re fine? What the hell?" Dean couldn’t help his irrational response. He was hurt that Cas left without warning and he was taking it out on him the only way he knew how. He stood and started to pace.

*********

Castiel sighed and looked down.

"No, you know what, never mind. I don’t want to know what you do on your own time," Dean contradicted himself, "If you fly to the fucking Death Star or go eat a hamburger, I don’t care. But if angels are gonna come in and attack, I'd like to know."

"I am…confused," Cas crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Dean blankly. Dean kept talking, but he was making less and less sense. Castiel wondered if Dean was purposefully sending him mixed messages or if he was just misinterpreting what Dean was saying. He knew of a way to find out for sure...

*********

Sam thought that now would be a good time to intervene before Dean started breaking things. “Dean, just calm down, okay?” He instructed before he then motioned to Cas to sit, “How about you start from the beginning.”

The next 20 minutes were spent with Castiel explaining exactly what had happened and where he had been for the past three days. He told them how he found information on God's Guard in that old book. He told them that he knew if he found them he would find God. And he explained that somehow they knew he was coming and two angels came after him. He was able to kill one of them, the other got away. Sam sat next to Castiel, calmly soaking everything in. Dean, on the other hand, was anything but calm. He paced back and forth from the library to the kitchen, unable to stay still. Sam couldn't understand why Dean was so agitated.

“That’s just awesome. Getting hunted by your brothers…yeah, totally something you can handle on your own.” Dean threw out sarcastically. Sam glared at Dean. He remembered being hunted by his brother many times.

“Yeah, it’s no cake walk.” Sam claimed, not looking away from Dean.

Dean threw him an apologetic look and mumbled as he started pacing again.

“So, what now? Were you able to get anything useful or was that all for nothing?” Dean chugged more whiskey, letting it warm his body and cloud his thoughts.

*********

_They beat him, tried to kill him, and I wasn’t there._ He took a swallow of whiskey. _Too worried about a few insignificant demons._ More whiskey. _I need to protect him, make sure he’s safe._ The alcohol wasn’t doing its job. Dean didn’t feel calmer on the inside. He couldn’t get his feelings off his mind. He dropped the whiskey on the table as he paced by it.

“I do not need you to safeguard me, Dean. I am a soldier, a warrior of God. I am capable of defending myself.”

Dean looked pointedly at Cas’ bruises as he said “Well, apparently, you do”, not caring if he sounded like a five year old. Seeing Cas like this disturbed him. He was used to this feeling when it came to Sammy; that he could deal with it. He learned long ago how to keep his brother relatively safe. _But when it comes to Cas..._

Thinking back, he couldn't believe he didn't notice it before. His feelings for Cas were painfully obvious to him now. He just had no fucking clue what to do about it.

_Shit. I wish I could find him, the one that got away. If he ever tries to come near my angel again, I will rip his fucking head off._ Dean was pissed, too pissed. He needed to calm down. He needed a beer. Or twelve. He took two steps towards the kitchen before he saw Cas tilt his head ever so slightly to the right and glare at him. Dean looked his way and self-consciously shrugged, “What?”

Castiel looked irritated, “I am not at your disposal, Dean. I do not serve you and you alone.” Dean just stared at Cas, confusion clearly written on his face.

********

Sam looked between the two, wondering what he was missing. He had noticed the glances Dean had been throwing Cas lately. He could tell that Dean had accepted Castiel into their little dysfunctional family. Of course, to Dean, that just meant one more person to let down. Right now, Cas looked angry and Sam couldn't figure out why. Luckily, his phone started ringing, so he made his escape, putting the phone to his ear and said “Hey Bobby,” as he stepped outside.

********

“Look Cas, I know you got a lot on your plate right now”, Dean said as calmly as he could manage. He looked at Cas and he couldn’t help getting lost in those blue eyes. These feelings for Cas kept popping up at the most inconvenient times. He shook them off, "But, you gotta ask for help, man."

Cas stepped towards him. With a monotone voice, he said, "I am not _your_ angel, Dean. I have a purpose, a mission in heaven that has nothing to do with you."

Dean winced after processing Castiel's words. His brows furrowed, "What did you just say?"

Sam picked that moment to walk back in. He announced that he was going to help Bobby and would be back tomorrow. Dean didn't even hear him leave. He was staring at Cas, trying to figure out why he said what he did.

Castiel started to repeat himself, but Dean cut him off. "What made you say that?"

Cas didn’t reply, just continued to stare at him.

“Can you read minds? Have you been reading my mind?” It wasn’t a well-considered thought, but it was the only explanation Dean could come up with at the moment.  
Castiel answered with an honest "Yes", like there’s nothing wrong with it.

“Are you shitting me?” _Fuck. What has he heard?_ “Oh God,” Dean thought back to all the bad he has done. All his mistakes, his regrets, his failures. He thought about how he wasn’t there for Sammy and how he let him down. If he was able to avoid Hell a little longer, Sam would have never been brainwashed by that demon bitch and his brother wouldn't have to struggle daily with an addiction he could never completely recover from.

Castiel raised one hand, "Dean, that was not your fault."

Dean winced again and yelled, "STOP IT. Stop it now." He had to look away. The alcoholic haze was long gone now. He was no longer able to meet Cas' gaze. _Fuck_. He did not want Castiel to see inside his head. He knew how ugly and messed up it is in there.

********

But it was too late. Cas could clearly read the guilt, anger, and blame Dean puts on himself. It was devastating to see. He also saw now how much it bothered Dean that he could see inside him. "My apologies," he whispered before breaking the psychic connection.

********  
Dean turned his back, feeling the angel judge him. He picked up the forgotten bottle of whiskey and chugged it, focusing on the burn in his throat as he swallowed. He did not want to have this conversation now. Or ever. "How much have you heard?" Dean asked timidly, pointing to his head.

"I was trying to understand what you were talking about earlier. I was confused."

"So you just go poking around in my head without asking?" Dean roared.

“Yes,” Cas snapped and took a step forward. “Maybe if you just say what you actually mean, I wouldn’t have to resort to such measures.” Cas didn’t yell or even raise his voice, but Dean knew he was beyond angry.

Dean didn’t flinch at Cas’ tone. “When I want you to know something, you will know it. Until then, stay out of my goddamn head.”

“Why does it matter? What I heard only confused me more.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Dean.

_Wow._ Could Cas really not see how wrong it was to go poking around in someone’s head without permission or even a warning? “It matters because some things I need to keep to myself.” Dean threw his hands in the air, utterly frustrated. “How about you try to fucking ask me if you want to know something.”

Castiel was calm once more and did just that, “What did you mean earlier when you called me your angel? You do understand that I have more duties than protecting you, right?”  
Dean sighed deeply. He should have seen that coming. He knew they needed to talk. No matter how much he wished it would disappear, this would not go away until he cleared some things up. He took a deep breath to steady his resolve.

“Cas, I…” He tried again, “These last few…” He couldn't think of what to say. Anything coming to mind revealed more than he wanted Cas to know. But Dean never ran from his problems. He would stare this down like anything else. He squared his shoulders, looked Cas right in his gorgeous blue eyes and said, “I like you.”  
“What does that have to do with my protecting you?”

_Ugh, this isn’t working._ Dean was never good at speaking his feelings. He expressed himself through his actions. If he was pissed at a stranger, he’d punch them. If he was pissed at Sammy, he’d punch something else, and if he wanted sex, he’d give the person the perfect kiss to let them know he was interested. He could think of only one way to get Cas to understand. Dean had always been an act first, think later kind of guy anyway. He took one more swig of the alcohol before muttering, "Fuck it." _I'm glad Sammy's not here to see this._

Dean shoved Cas against the nearest wall and connected their mouths. After a shocked second, Cas opened up for him. It was a deep, slow kiss. Dean's hands were pressed against the wall on either side of Cas' head. Dean leaned into the kiss, but didn't touch him elsewhere. Dean knew he, himself, wanted this. Really wanted it. But he wasn't sure of Cas' reaction. He was afraid he would get hit with a fist full of pissed off angel. "Cas," Dean said out of breath. He didn't get to finish his sentence because Cas grabbed him hard and spun them. Dean expected to be tossed across the room for making such a careless move, but he opened his eyes and saw that they were now upstairs in the room Dean had claimed during their stay. The room was a little smaller than most motel rooms he had stayed in. But it had a closet for his clothes, a tiny, beat up nightstand to hold his extra weapons, and a squeaky bed frame with a semi-new, comfortable mattress to crash on and that's all he could ask for. The sun was setting now, making the room temporarily bright.

“Woah,” Dean muttered, trying to shake off the dizzy feeling. Castiel flashed an uncharacteristic smile that Dean couldn’t help but kiss.

Never letting go of Cas, he slowly walked backwards towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the bed and he flopped down gracelessly, dragging Cas with him. Cas didn't move, he just hovered and stared into Dean's eyes with a fiery expression. All of Dean’s thoughts went out the window. Now all he could do was act on instinct. He grabbed a handful of Cas' dress shirt and yanked him down into a hard kiss. Cas moaned when Dean's tongue slipped into his mouth. Dean gently started unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt, remembering that he’s the only one with experience here. Cas jerked out of the kiss and said, "I _am_ aware of how the process of intercourse works, Dean".

“Will you stop that?” Dean huffed. This whole reading his mind thing was getting old, fast. "The process? Intercourse? Come on, Cas." Dean sighed as he dropped his elbows and flopped back on the bed, running a hand over his face. Cas smirked, _he fucking smirked_ , and reached between them to rub Dean's hard cock through his jeans.

As soon as Cas’ hand touched his cock, Dean growled and flipped them over so Cas was on his back under him. He was going to wipe that smirk off the angel's face if it took all night. He kissed Cas again, not coming up for air as his desires took control. Cas tasted fantastic. He couldn't get enough. He licked those thin, dry lips before biting the bottom lip and was pleased to hear the loud groan that escaped. Dean smiled seductively as he headed south.

Dean’s hands started trailing all over the angel’s body and he frowned at the abundance of clothes Cas had on. "Get these off," Dean growled, shoving at Castiel's clothing.  
Cas was kicking off his shoes while Dean unbuttoned Cas’ slacks and hurriedly slipped them off. He reached for the waistband of Cas’ boxers, pausing to wonder if Cas was really okay with his. The last thing he wanted was for Cas to think that he was using him.

********

“Don’t you dare stop. I am more than okay with this,” Cas promised, looking into Dean’s green eyes. He couldn’t understand all the emotions running through him right now, but he knew he absolutely did not want to stop. Being with Dean like this, kissing him, touching him, it felt right. He never thought he would feel so…content with who he was and the choices he made. He was always good at ruining things. Since the beginning, he has made mistake after mistake. This didn’t feel like a mistake. He wanted to feel more of these emotions, so he urged Dean on.  
Dean dipped his hand under the boxers and gripped Cas’ erection with a slightly shaky hand. Cas gasped. Dean’s hand was so warm against him. Pleasure shot through his entire body when Dean started moving his hand. This wasn’t the first time this body had an erection, but it was the first time he wanted to do something about it. He grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair and pulled his head back, licking a long line up Dean’s neck to his ear. He was rewarded with a heated moan. He loved that sound, so he licked him again.

********

Dean was about to come, just from that lick alone, but he fought it and got back to business. No way was he going to end this that fast. His hand moved slowly at first, knowing that the buildup would only make Cas wilder. Castiel's eyes fluttered closed as he laid back, surrendering to the feeling. Dean really got to work then, stroking him harder and faster. He enjoyed touching Cas. He loved the feel of his muscles under that slightly pale skin. He loved the feel of the slick, hot flesh in his hand. Yes, it was Jimmy’s body, but he was having sex with Cas, making this connection with Cas. He grew even harder at the thought. He wanted more. He slowed his strokes, scooted further down the squeaky bed, leaned forward and swallowed Cas whole. Cas’ entire body jerked and he let out a loud moan that sounded like "Dean". That moan had Dean grabbing his own cock at the base to stave off his orgasm. The only thing he loved more than the feeling of his angel under him was the sounds that came out of his mouth.

Before Dean could really enjoy giving this amazing blow job, he was picked up and flung onto his back, hitting his head on the headboard. Cas didn’t bother apologizing, he just stood up and yanked his boxers off. It was hurried, but Dean could still enjoy the show. Watching the jerky movements of his partner turned him on just as much as seeing him completely naked. Dean managed to get his own pants unzipped before Cas yanked them free. Cas leaned forward to rip his shirt off impatiently. “It is your turn to dispose of clothing.”

“Jesus Cas”, Dean gasped. He loved that Cas was still acting like Cas. He wasn’t nervous or delicate. He was the same nerdy, controlling, powerful angel he’d always been.

********

Cas latched onto his left nipple. Dean let out a gasp that turned into a moan. Cas felt his cock twitch and he released the nipple to look down at his cock and then up at Dean’s face. “What was that sound? Make that sound again." He wanted to extract more noises like that, so he returned his mouth to Dean’s sharp nipple. Dean’s moans grew louder as he dug his fingers into Castiel’s hair to hold his head in place. Cas could feel Dean running his other hand all over his body. Each caress made Cas weak-kneed. He started kissing his way down Dean’s taut body. He gripped Dean’s boxers and gave a tight yank. Dean’s erection popped free and all Cas could do was stare. Dean was beautiful. He was perfect.

“Is that going to be too hard to handle?” Dean joked. Cas knew he was feeling awkward and trying to cover up his self-consciousness. He didn’t read it in Dean’s mind though; he saw it in his eyes. Dean probably didn’t know it, but right now, every emotion he was feeling showed clearly on his face. Dean must really trust him to be showing those feelings so freely. Cas was taken aback by the realization. Cutting Dean some slack, he said, “I think I can handle it just fine.”

“I’ll be the judge of th—“, Dean choked on that last word as his cock was enveloped in Cas' hot, wet mouth. He didn't start slow. After one long suck, he gripped Dean's shaft tight and started licking the head. He dipped his tongue into the slit and that started Dean’s frantic bucking. Cas removed his hand and swallowed him to the hilt, allowing Dean to fuck his mouth. The salty, sweet taste was addictive. As he continued his first ever blow job, he was touching the rest of Dean’s body. His thigh, his abs, his pecs, pulling sounds from Dean that drove him crazy.

********

Dean gripped Cas’ hair with both hands and yanked him up, “You keep that up, the fun will be over before it starts.” He wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss this perfect angel. The kiss was deep and full of meaning. Dean didn’t care anymore. He wanted to show Cas how he felt, even if he couldn’t say it. This way was more fun anyway.

As the kiss slowed, Cas stood up and took a step away from the bed. Without realizing it, Dean’s hand flashed out to grab at him. He didn’t want him to go. He didn’t realize how much he wanted, no, _needed_ this until that first kiss. Cas squeezed his hand and said, “Me too. Please give me a moment.” Dean didn’t even care that Cas was still reading his mind, he just wanted Cas to make him feel good again. Cas disappeared out of the room. But before Dean could freak out, he was back and holding something.

“Cas?” He asked as Castiel lifted his right arm to show Dean what was in his hand. Dean looked at the black and blue slick tube. Dean’s eyes went wide as he realized what it was. He chuckled softly and shook his head. He couldn’t believe that Cas had literally gone out to get lube. His nervousness disappeared. His angel was always prepared. Dean planted his feet on the comforter and spread his thighs in offering. Cas smiled then and it took Dean’s breath away. It was so rare that Castiel smiled. Dean liked that he was the one to make it happen.  
Cas sat between Dean’s legs and pressed a lubed finger into him. Dean tensed as he muttered a few curses. It took a while, but soon enough Cas had him stretched and ready. “Cas,” Dean begged, “Fuck me.” He needed this; more than he needed air in his lungs.

Cas slicked himself up and started slowly pushing in; Dean hissed at the pain of being stretched. It hurt more than he remembered. Castiel slowed, “Am I causing you pain?”  
With eyes squeezed tight, Dean shook his head and exhaled, “Good kind of pain, Cas. Very good.”

Cas stilled, allowing Dean to adjust to the intrusion. As Cas hovered over him, his eyes met Dean’s. It felt like Cas was looking past his eyes and deep into his soul. His dark soul that was full of secrets and disappointments. He didn’t want Cas to see all of his flaws and failures. He turned his head, breaking the connection. Cas already knew too much about his failure of a life.  
Cas gripped Dean’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing Dean’s eyes back to him. Cas knew what Dean was doing and wanted him to know it was unnecessary. “No”, was all he said before leaning down into a saccharine kiss. Dean shuddered. His emotional stimulation was hitting overdrive. The romantic side he forgot he had was coming out. He sort of missed the feeling. It was all very overwhelming. To distract himself from his emotions, Dean flexed his hips once. Jolts of pleasure shot through both of them, but neither moved. Dean flexed his hips again, urging Cas into play.

********

Cas gripped Dean’s wrists and trapped them above his head as he pulled almost all the way out, languidly moving his hips. Dean sucked in a breath and got lost in the pleasure. Cas continued to move torturously slow inside Dean. Dean tried to get his hands loose, he wanted to run them all over the flawless body above him, but Cas’ grip was strong. Dean whimpered and Cas crushed their lips together. Cas let go of Dean’s wrists in favor of running his hands down those perfect, smooth abs. He wanted as much skin to skin contact as possible. Each hard stroke into Dean’s body sent Cas closer to the edge. Dean threw his arms around Cas’ back, inching them down, not stopping until he reached that perfect, round ass. That’s when Cas noticed it. He pulled Dean’s arms from him and pushed them to the comforter. He trailed his fingers up Dean’s arms as he gazed at the red handprint he had forever seared into Dean’s left shoulder. Once again slowing his hips, Cas traced the handprint with his fingers before he placed his hand directly over it. Suddenly, things began moving in slow motion. He sighed, “I wish I had gotten to you sooner.”

********

Dean shook his head rapidly. “Cas, please.” He didn’t want to think about Hell right now. “I need you.” He wanted to think about how Cas felt moving inside him. “I need you to move.” Right then, Cas changed the angle of his thrusts, beginning a hard, fast rhythm that hit Dean’s prostate each time. Dean groaned loudly and wrapped his legs tightly around the angel’s lower back, moving his hips in time with Cas’. Deep grunts and the slapping of their skin filled the silence. Cas had a tight-faced expression as he pumped his hips faster and faster, his hand never moving from Dean’s shoulder. Dean could feel the heat of the handprint warming his whole body. It was a tangible bond between them. He knew now that nothing would come between them as long as that bond was there. Dean went to grab his cock, but Cas knocked his hand out of the way and gripped him tight, pumping in time with his own strokes. Dean couldn’t hold it off any longer. Not with Cas engulfing everything he was. Cas moving inside him, jerking him off as his other hand squeezed the handprint on his shoulder. It all felt too good. “Cas…,” he felt the orgasm start in the base of his spine. He gripped Castiel’s strong, magnificent thighs and screamed as he came hard and his ass clamped around Cas. Castiel’s jerks became harder and more erratic. Long seconds passed before he began shooting into the tight, hot body beneath him. The intense pleasure shot straight through his cock and warmed him from head to toe.

********

Cas collapsed on top of Dean and kissed him breathlessly. He pulled out carefully before flopping down on his side next to Dean. They were both breathing hard, trying to get some air back into their lungs.

“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean panted. “That was pretty fucking awesome.” _More than awesome._ Dean just had the hottest, most powerful orgasm in of his life. Cas didn’t say a thing though; he just smiled that smug smile of his.

Minutes later, Dean shook his head, “And don’t think that because you just fucked me through the mattress, you are off the hook for going out on your own.”

That rattled Cas a bit. He knew now what he did wasn’t the smartest move. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Good. Now come here.” Dean was a blink away from falling asleep and he didn’t want Cas to go anywhere while he did. He moved one arm under Cas’ neck, then took his other hand and threaded his fingers with Cas’. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“Do not worry, Dean. I’ll watch over you.”

Dean sighed, hearing that would never get old. Cas filled a part of his heart that had been empty for so long. He never wanted Cas to go. Dean squeezed Cas tight before drifting off to dreamland.

********

The sun shining in through the window woke Dean. He rubbed his eyes and accidently hit Castiel’s side when he stretched his arms. _What the hell?_ It took a couple seconds to remember what happened last night. He smiled. “Good morning, Cas.”

“Yes, it is, Dean.” Cas looked at him like he was the greatest gift God had ever created. And maybe that was exactly how Castiel saw him, being an angel and all. It made Dean feel good inside when Cas looked at him like that.

Dean went into the bathroom to do a quick clean up, then they made their way down to the kitchen. Dean wasn’t fully awake until he had his coffee in the morning. Cas sat in a chair by the table as Dean started a pot of coffee. As he scooped the coffee grounds into the machine, he realized he couldn’t quit smiling. Man, he hadn’t felt this good in a long time.

“Dean, I have much enjoyed our time together.” Cas mumbled from where he sat.

Dean walked to step in front of Cas, “Oh, is that so,” he said, grinning like a fool. Smiling was almost starting to feel normal. He placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and lowered himself onto his angel’s lap, straddling him like a horse. He just stared into those beautiful blue eyes. He still couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t believe he fell for Cas, couldn’t believe that Cas felt the same way, but mostly, he couldn’t believe that he gets to keep it all. “Me too. And I would like to keep it up, if you are going to stay.”

“We still need to find God and stop the apocalypse.” Cas cleared his throat and looked a bit nervous, “Do you think we will still be able to do that?”

“You bet your sweet ass we can.” No matter what happened or what they would have to go through, Dean would not stop until they found a way to stop the apocalypse. And there was a way; he just had to find it. And with Cas on their side, they would be unstoppable.

Cas was smart and strong. He had gotten Dean out of Hell, hadn’t he? Still looking into Cas’ eyes, he whispered, “You saved me, Cas; from Hell, from myself. I can never thank you enough for that, but I will spend the rest of my life trying.” He caressed his angel’s cheek and leaned down to press their lips lightly together. The kiss started slow, but quickly turned heated and intense. Cas gripped his hips and smiled against his lips. Dean slid his hands into Cas’ hair, hoping to get a repeat of last night.

*********

Finally arriving back at Bobby’s in the early morning, Sam walked through the house silently, not wanting to wake Dean. He immediately headed to the kitchen, on a mission to find strong coffee. He stopped mid step as he entered the kitchen and took in the view before him.

“Oh My God,” Sam exclaimed as he stared at the very precarious position Dean and Cas were in. His mouth hung open because he _could not_ believe what he was seeing. Dean was huddled over Castiel, kissing him. And Cas was gripping Dean’s hips. Sam could barely see Castiel under Dean's shielding posture. Even sitting on Castiel's lap, Dean held a protective position.

********

Dean jerked back at the exclamation. The momentum of the action made him land flat on his back on the cold tile below. “Goddamn it, Sammy,” Dean said as he rolled to push himself off the floor. He climbed to his feet and his eyes darted from his brother to his lover. He had totally forgotten Sam would be back today. He looked at his brother directly, but took a step back. He had no idea how Sam would react to what he had just witnessed. Sam looked at him expectantly. Dean fell silent. He couldn’t actually speak the words, but he couldn’t lie to Sammy either.

********

Sam could see the terror and panic in Dean’s eyes. He didn’t like seeing that look on his brother’s face and he acted fast to dispel the feelings. Raising his hands up, palms forward in a “wait” motion, Sam said, “Dean, Dean, it’s okay.” Dean’s features didn’t change. Sam knew Dean well enough to know that Dean did not trust what he was saying. Sam was not mad or upset about what he walked in on. Not at all. But he was sure as shit shocked as hell. Sam glanced at Castiel, still sitting in the chair, calm as ever. He sat silently, glancing between Dean and Sam. Sam didn’t see any nervousness or worry on Cas’ face. All he had to do was get Dean to see that he was okay with it and everything would be fine.

Sam knew that joking or trying to make light of the situation would only freak Dean out, so he decided to try the direct approach. “You and Cas are finally together, that’s cool. I’m fine with it.”

********

“Shut up,” Dean waved him off, turning to the sink. He did not want to have this conversation. Not with his baby brother. _Maybe Cas could erase Sam’s thoughts and he wouldn’t remember a thing._ He glanced at his angel with hope in his eyes. But, Cas stared directly at him and subtly shook his head ‘no’. _Damn it._ There went the only idea he had.

"Wait a minute," he flipped around to stare at Sam again. His expression went from terrified to utterly confused. "What do you mean, _finally_?"

Sam smirked as he walked to the cupboard to get a coffee mug. And with that look in Sam’s eyes, Dean knew everything would be okay.

Fin


End file.
